moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanalor Ravenstrike
A hardened survivor of great tragedy, Thanalor Ravenstrike is a man with many great stories to tell; most of which do not have a good ending. Whilst his past may be bleak, he is optimistic about his future, having had most of the weight from his nightmares lifted off of his shoulders through years of enlightening travel throughout Azeroth. While he may be a bit more spiritual than most people, he is not a hippy. I promise. =Personality= ---- Thanalor is a reserved individual. He does not speak often and when he does, his voice comes out soft, albeit a bit hoarse and sometimes even rough. Often times he will find himself in awkward situations where he cannot come up with an appropriate response. He hates it when that happens. Thanalor wishes that he could be blunt or straight-forward, but most of the time, he just ends up rambling and over-explaining things. It is only after getting to know someone, that he is able to open up and become more expressive. He is much more than just his words however as through his actions, one can easily assume that he is caring, attentive and open-minded. Kindness is something that he has amassed over the years and he is eager to share it with everyone that is willing to accept it. However, beneath that shell of wholesomeness lies the battered soul of a man who has been forced to do horrific things just to survive. =Description= ---- His face seems weary and tired despite the fact that he is not actually that old of a Kaldorei. A chiseled jawline is hidden behind a light beard, giving him a rugged look. His cheeks are somewhat sunken, his nose is a bit broad and his lips seem to always be pursed together. Over his right cheekbone is a large scar that leads up to the empty socket where his right eye would have been. He usually keeps the old wound wrapped behind a thick, leather strap that he ties at an agle around his head. His white hair is simply bedhead, messily styled and tucked back as to not obscure his vision. While a bit rough in appearance, if he were to actually put in the effort, he would clean up rather nicely. Through centuries of tough times and combat, his body has been reforged and hardened. It is a bit strange however, as it seems that most of the scars that he has on his body are from much more recent injuries. Scattered across his dark, muted purple, calloused skin are several scars, ranging from large ones, to small ones, fresh ones and faded ones. The scars seem to never fully end on his body, where one scar starts to fade, another scar is there to continue it. These are not the type of scars that most would deem appealing. It would take a bit of willpower not to find his battered form offputting. Besides the numerous scars that mar his skin, there are other features about his body worth mentioning. Standing at 7'7, Thanalor is just a tad bit taller than fellow males of his race. His physique is athletic and fit; lean, taut muscles seem to cover most of his body, giving him an excellent amount of strength whilst also making him light and flexible. While he may not be as bulky or as muscular as someone who focuses entirely on strength, it would be unwise to underestimate his power in combat. While he may travel a lot, he does not use that as an excuse not to bathe. Most of the time, he ends up having to wash himself in rivers or in streams and over time, he seems to have taken about the scent of nature with him. He smells faintly of fruit and rain, as if he had gathered up every last bit of sweetness in the air to create that trademark scent that seems to only come from him. =Outfit= ---- The layered, leather armour that Thanalor wears covers him from head to toe, covering most if not everything, giving people only bare glimpses of his skin in between a few gaps. The leather armour is made of treated sabrecat hides, that have been sewn in layers, making his armour durable, warm and flexible. Over top of his armour, he usually wears as hooded cloak and a mask that conceals his face. Underneath all that travel-style armour, Thanalor wears a simple dark-beige tunic. Around his neck, he wears a myriad of necklaces, all of them simple and collected from his various adventures around the world. The oldest one is a crescent moon necklace, carved out of wood and attached to a blue thread. There are a few runes carved into the flat sides of it and it gives off a calming aura when held in the hand. One of the ones that stand out more would have to be a silver cross, held around his neck via a thin, metallic chain. In the center of the cross is a small, decently polished, ruby stone. It is quite the strange thing for a Kaldorei to carry as they usually do not associate themselves with the Light. The most recent addition would have to be a small owl, carved out of dark horn, tied to a dark-green string. He seems to fiddle with that one the most. =Weapons= ---- Work in progress. =History= ---- Work in progress. =Trivia= ---- *His favourite colour is blue. His least favourite colour is red. *His favourite food, surprisingly enough, is blueberry pie, which is a Human dish. He tried it first in Theramore. Blueberry pie is the reason why he makes stops in Stormwind. *Unlike most Kaldorei, his diet is centered around meat. *He cannot handle spicy food. *He absolutely hates coffee and is absolutely confused as to how anyone could like it. He prefers tea. *His voice reference is Troy Baker, specifically his performance as Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid: The Phantom Pain. *He is fond of dad jokes. He also likes puns. *He is right handed. *His first kill was during a battle with a Horde ship where he stabbed an Orc to death. *During his time as a gladiator, he amassed a total of one-hundred and thirty-one kills. He is not proud of that fact. *Due to having traveled for many years, his once light-purple skin has tanned to become the dark, muted shade that he is now. *When no one is looking, he enjoys playing with his hair and beard. *He can speak decent Orcish but cannot read it. *His favourite book genre is comedy. *He got his tattoos right before enlisting in the Kaldorei Navy. *He has contemplated suicide multiple times. Those thoughts have died out as of recent times. *He has traveled the entirety of Kalimdor and most of the Eastern Kingdoms. *When he was a slave, he was called 'Ethan' by his best friend. He often gets confused when someone says the name 'Ethan' and sometimes he might even turn to answer. *He lost his eye during an accident when a part of the ship he was serving on exploded, sending shards of wood everywhere. One of those shards ended up embedding itself in his eye. How unlucky of him. *He has a thing for ponytails. *During his travels, he has risked frostbite a total of four times. *His favourite animal is the sabrecat. *He enjoys singing in the bath. Category:Kaldorei Category:Kaldorei Navy Category:Gladiators